With or Without You Part 3
by StarGazer
Summary: Mimi discovers something...


With or Without you

**Part 3**

** **

**Disclaimer******I don't own Digimon or any characters from Digimon.****

** **

**Authors Note: **I still haven't decided Mimato or Michi, its kind of half and half. That's all I have to say, so enjoy!

I would like to dedicate this to everyone who signed my reviews, and especially Pally Mon, Kate and Jehana. Thanks!

^o.o^ I'd just like you all to meet Kitty (she doesn't take kindly to Sora so that's my excuse, ahem, reason for not liking her a lot)

**Pally mon: **Thanks for the lead pipe *wipes away a tear* I'll get it back in one piece (that is if I don't run into Sora then you'll be getting it back in two pieces)

**Kate: **Your surveys rock ;)

**Jehana:** Thanks for the support!

**----Mimi's POV ----**

'Matt?' I whispered again. He didn't answer he just knelt there beside me watching me cry. I pulled myself up across from him on the snow. He was different, his eyes, once full of love and a dazzling sapphire blue were now a dull navy and motionless. His hair, once cornfield blond and spiky was now flat and had lost its sheen. It was like someone had just drained the life out of him as the bright full moon reflected off his pale face. I reached out my hand to his shoulder but he backed off. 'Matt? What happened you?' I could feel the tears in my eyes. 'What's wrong?' But he was like stone, heartless and cold. I heard a noise from behind me. From the shadows emerged two dark figures, I strained my eyes and managed to make out a boy and a girl. 'Tai? Sora?' I was still angry with both of them but that wasn't the problem now, something was gravely wrong with Matt. 'Listen we have to get Matt to a doctor' I shouted 'He looks real bad' Sora let out a laugh. 'A doctor?' she smirked, 'Ha, there's nothing a doctor could do for him, he's way past that stage.' 'What do you mean?' I asked, she was scaring me now. Sora clicked her fingers and Matt's head rose, he pushed me aside and walked over beside her. Then I noticed Tai at her other side, he too looked bad. His eyes were black and clouded and his body looked weak and limp. 'Tai?' I called out to him. Somehow he recognised my voice and his head began to rise. 'Mimi' came his weak voice. Sora saw what was happening and quickly snapped her fingers making Tai fall into a trance again. 'I suppose now I have what I want I won't be needing this anymore.' She pointed something at Matt and a bright white beam came flooding out of it and hit Matt hard, he fell to the ground in agony. That was it; I lunged for her to pay her back for hurting my friends. Again she clicked her fingers and Tai guarded her. 'Attack her Tai!' Sora shouted. I covered my head waiting for the impact but it never came, I glanced up slowly and saw Tai's face I stared into his eyes and realised that a part of Tai was still there. 'Well what are you waiting for?' Sora screamed. He stood his ground. 'Alright then I'll do it myself!' she yelled as she hit me hard leaving me bleeding on the ground. I managed to hear someone shout 'Leave her alone!' before I passed out.

**---- Matt's POV----**

****I was free from her. I opened my eyes just in time to see her hit Mimi. I jumped to my feet feeling the rage build inside me. 'Leave her alone!' I shouted as I ran for her. I had been told to never hit a girl but Sora was not human she was an evil source who wanted revenge, but I still didn't know for what. But again Tai shielded her so I hit him. He hit me back so we were fighting now and I would of fought to the death with all the rage I had for her hitting Mimi if it wasn't for two familiar voices shouting from behind me. I looked around to see T.K and Kari running towards us. Tai and I continued fighting while Sora suddenly opened a porthole to the DigiWorld. 'Finish him off' she ordered. Tai delivered a massive blow to my stomach, which sent me flying into the nearest tree. I heard T.K next to me asking if I was all right but the pain was so bad and I was so tired I finally blacked out.

**----Mimi's POV----**

I was woken by the sound of people talking outside my door. It sounded like T.K and Kari. I opened my eyes and quickly shielded them from the streaming morning sun glistening off the snow. I looked around me and realised that I was not at home but in Matt's bedroom. I rose from the bed and quickly remembered the events of last night. I opened the door to find T.K comforting Kari, her eyes were tear-stained and red. 'Kari, what's wrong?' I asked comfortingly. 'Tai, he chose to go to the DigiWorld with Sora than to stay here.' She choked. I glanced up at T.K and back at Kari. 'Listen to me Kari, that wasn't Tai, well it was him physically but not mentally.' Kari looked confused so I tried again. 'What I mean is that Sora has him under some kind of trance so he had to follow her.' Kari looked into my eyes and produced a small smile. 'Now how do we get him back?' asked T.K. 'Maybe Izzy would know, you go and ring him T.K' I said. Kari rose to her feet and so did, I she gave me a hug and pointed me to T.K's room where Matt was, 'Are you hungry?' 'No, I'm ok' I replied. 'Ok well if you need me I'll be downstairs in the kitchen.' She said heading down the stairs.

I crossed the hall and went into T.K's room. 'Matt' I whispered as I opened the door. The sun was bright in his room too and it was reflecting off his shiny blond hair his skin was now normal again and he looked peaceful as he slept. I tiptoed over to the bed and sat on the edge watching him. His arms were all bruised, his fists were cut and he seemed to be holding his stomach but I didn't remember any of that last night. I moved up closer to his face and noticed a few cuts on his cheek and forehead. I put my hand on his forehead and checked his temperature, it seemed fine. I let my hand run my fingers through his hair it was so smooth and well kept. I got up and began to cry quietly I didn't know why, it must have been because I was just tired and confused. I must have been crying louder than I thought because soon I felt a hand on my shoulder. 'Matt!' I hugged him tight but then loosened it remembering his stomach but he still held me tight. I looked into his eyes, no longer were they dull and blank but a beautiful sparkling baby blue entwined with a deep cerulean. I laid my head on his shoulder and felt safe. I wanted this moment to last forever but it was broken by the sound of the doorbell. 'Izzy's Here' shouted T.K. 

We went down stairs to greet Izzy, I hadn't seen him in awhile but he was a little taller than before. He already had his laptop open and was typing like mad on the keyboard. 'Hi Izzy!' I said he glanced up at me, then his computer and then back at me again 

and stared for awhile. 'Izzy?' I said trying to break his trance. 'Why don't you mop up that drool' Matt joked. 'Izzy quickly turned his focus back to the laptop. 'What did you mean Matt?' I asked still wondering why he said that. 'No reason' he replied smiling at me. Izzy cleared his throat. 'Last night I received an e-mail from Joe stating that his Digivice was going haywire…' Finally after what seemed like years he stopped talking. 'Same old Izzy…' I muttered but luckily only T.K heard and stifled a laugh. 'He closed his laptop and headed for the door. 'Remember to bring your Digivices and meet me in the park at 2:30am ok?' 'Ok' we all replied. 'I suggest you all get some rest your going to need the energy!' were his parting words. 'Sounds like a good idea' yawned Matt as he headed upstairs closely followed by T.K and Kari. I lay back on the sofa and thought of Tai. I missed him, he looked so weak and sick. I fell asleep with a full mind and an empty and confused heart.

---- Matt's POV----

It was 2:34am and the bitter winter wind blew through the park. 'Where is he?' moaned Kari, it wasn't like her to be impatient but I knew how she felt. If it was T.K in there now I knew I'd be ticked off. 'Hey guys!' shouted Izzy over the howling wind. 'Sorry I'm late…' ' SHUT UP IZZY' snapped Kari. 'Sorry, I'm worried about Tai.' 'Its alright' Izzy said. 'Now everyone lay your Digivices in a circle.' We did as he said. The Digivices let out a faint glow. 'Now I just press enter and Bingo!' He set the laptop in the center of the ring and warned everyone to step back. We held our breaths then suddenly brilliant white beams came shooting out of each Digivice the rose into the air and mixed until they all formed a blade of light that ripped through the air opening the porthole.

---- Mimi's POV---

'STOP' I yelled. Everyone froze on the spot and stared at me. 'I need to do this alone, I'm responsible for it.' I shouted through the noise of the hurtling wind and porthole. I stepped up to it but someone pulled my arm. 'Matt?' 'Mimi I can't let you do this…'

'Matt I **have **to do this' His grip loosened on my arm. And I stepped through the porthole.

To be continued… 


End file.
